Spring Showers
by KimGil
Summary: Kurt is feeling a little unwanted and needs Blaine to reassure him that everything is going just perfectly. Just a cute little one shot about where the Klaine relationship is heading in my eyes.


_Note: This is my very first attempt at writing fan fiction for any show but I just can't help myself. Klaine is my drug, I cannot get enough of those two and I have so many ideas bouncing around in my head that I really want to get out. I kind of wanted to start with some sweet and simple though because after watching Original Song 30 times, I just wanted to write a little cutesy story. Most my other ideas are pretty damn angsty and would have to be multiple chapters which I just don't have time for right now. Also, I'm still unsure on the whole rating thing so I'm going with T cause I would rather be safe than sorry. Let me know if you guys think that's an appropriate rating._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything affiliated with it, don't I wish. Also, I do not own the song "Can't help falling in love with you" by Elvis. That is all._

Kurt sat in _their_ coffee shop, their regular order sitting in the table between them and staring at the beautiful boy in front of him that he was probably, definitely, absolutely falling in love with. Kurt knew that Blaine was saying words but he would have been hard pressed to remember a single one of them because he simply could not concentrate. Not when he was staring at those perfect lips, he was much more interested in the way they were moving than what was actually coming out of them. Ever since that amazing kiss between them, it was all Kurt could think about. Sure, there had been others but they were chaste and quick, little pecks compared to intensity the first kiss had been. And now, all he could think was maybe Blaine didn't really want to kiss him like that again, maybe he had gotten over the whole thing and now he was destined to a quick kiss or two but nothing like its predecessor.

"So, what do you think?" Blaine asked as he raised his eyebrows in a devastatingly cute way.

"Um, yeah, sounds great." Kurt said in what he hoped was a very confident tone.

Blaine started to laugh immediately and only laughed harder as Kurt sat before him with an absolutely quizzical expression.

"So, the moon does like a good spot for our next date, huh?" the older boy got out between his bursts of laughter which started to die down as he added, "I knew you weren't paying attention to a thing I was saying, what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Um, uh, well I'm just a little distracted today. I didn't sleep well and you know how I get when I'm tired." Kurt replied hoping this would at least pass as an excuse. He searched Blaine's eyes which still held a bit of resistance to the idea but he seemed to be buying it, maybe.

"You know if I keep you up too late on the phone, you can tell me. I don't want you to be…distracted." He said with a little bit of reluctance in his voice, still not sure he believed Kurt's excuse or not.

"Oh no, no, no, that part was fine," Kurt reassured the older boy, silently cursing himself for that one, "I just didn't sleep well after the phone call because I don't know…just a bad night."

Blaine smiled and shook his head slightly, "Ok. Cause I do really enjoy those late night conversations with you. I wouldn't want to have to put them to a stop so you can get your needed beauty rest."

Kurt smiled back and breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't want them to stop either. He loved talking to Blaine in the dark of the night, lying in his bed with that silky, smooth voice on the other end. It was also much easier to concentrate on what Blaine said when he wasn't sitting right in front of him. No lips to take his thoughts to other places than where they should be.

"We should get going, I'll walk you home." Blaine said with a hint of what Kurt hoped was resistance in his voice. He prayed Blaine loved spending time with him as much as he enjoyed his company. Blaine began to stand and Kurt followed his lead, pulling on their light jackets as finally spring was in the air.

They walked out into the brisk air and Blaine immediately took Kurt's hand into his. This was nothing new, wherever they walked it was hand in hand but it was those damn lips that seemed to be keeping their distance lately. They walked in a comfortable silence, perfectly content with the company of each other, no words needed. And then it happened. Usually rains in this town started slow and built up slowly but not this time. The sky seemed to open up right down the center and in a matter of seconds the two boys casually walking down the street were soaked to the bone. Blaine laughed and put his arms out accepting his fate and letting the rain soak through him but Kurt was less than amused. He shoved Blaine under the awning of a store they were walking by and took a minute looking into the store's window surveying the damage this god awful rain had done. Blaine was still laughing, he ran his hands over his soaked head and looked over at Kurt who was desperately trying to bring his flattened hair back to life which only made Blain laugh harder. Kurt whipped around to give him a particularly withering look.

"You honestly think this is funny!" Kurt said loudly, "My hair is destroyed" Kurt whimpered, losing some of the vehemence in his voice.

"Aw, baby," Blaine started trying to keep a straight face, not wanting to upset his boyfriend any more than he already was, "You look great. It's just water, it will dry." He turned Kurt away from the store window so he was facing him and wrapped his arms around his slight waist. He placed a little kiss on Kurt's lips, just enough to leave Kurt practically begging for more until he remembered the state he was in and extracted himself from Blaine's arms.

"Let's just keep going, I guess." Kurt sighed, noticing the rain had slowed considerably and was just a steady drizzle at this point. He started to walk out from under the awning until Blaine caught his hand in his own.

"What's really wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked with question marks practically falling from his eyes. Kurt figured it was now or never, might as well say it while he still felt like he had the courage to.

"Blaine, sometimes I feel like you're holding back," Kurt began looking up into those gorgeous eyes, "Our first kiss was incredible and the ones after have been…nice. It seems like you're not as into me anymore. I just feel like you don't want me like you did at first, like maybe you're already cooling off just as I'm heating up." Kurt felt his face flush red as soon as the words left his lips. He couldn't believe he had actually said it. It felt good but also incredibly scary. Blaine was taken aback by what he just heard; he wanted nothing more than to be kissing Kurt all day every day. He had just thought maybe it would be too much for him especially considering the "sex talk gone wrong" that has happened in his bedroom not so long ago. Suddenly Blaine couldn't help but smile. He pulled Kurt's hand that he was still holding so that they were standing out in the mist that was now falling, Blaine encircled Kurt's waist once again, looking into this sweet boy's eyes.

"I want to kiss you every minute. I want to hold you all the time. I want to be connected to you constantly," Blaine said putting his face very close to Kurt's, "I just needed to know you wanted the same thing. I didn't want to scare you off. I didn't want you to think I was just in lust with you; I wanted you to understand it's so much more than that. I am falling for you and I just can't stop myself, even if for some reason I would possibly want to do such a thing." Kurt was beaming at this point, his smile probably stretching clear from one side of his face all the way to the other. And then Blaine's lips were on his own. Hungry and passionate, very unlike the last few kisses they had shared. He was crushing Kurt's lips against his own pulling the small boy closer and closer. Hands were tangling in hair and exploring each other's body. Small moans were escaping Kurt's lips, he couldn't stop them, this kiss was like no other, even more incredible than the very first. Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip asking for entrance and was permitted eagerly. When they finally pulled apart, their breaths were coming in short, soft bursts.

"Me too." Those were the only words Kurt was able to even half intelligibly mumble when Blaine was looking at him like that. Like he was the only person in the world, like he mattered more than anything. Suddenly Blaine's face changed and it looked like he was concentrating on something pretty intensely. The rain was still falling but just barely, enough though that Kurt decided they should probably keep moving. He went to pull Blaine along as if to say let's get going but Blaine stood there, still transfixed but something Kurt wasn't even aware of.

"Do you hear that?" Blaine said with a small smirk playing on those amazing lips that Kurt couldn't wait to taste again and again.

"No, I don't hear anything." Kurt said with a perplexed look playing on his boyish features. Blaine pulled Kurt a little closer, and swayed slightly. He closed his eyes and was completely silent trying to pick up on what part of the song was playing at that moment before he began to hum softly, while Kurt watched all the while perfectly confused.

"Listen very carefully," Blaine whispered softly into Kurt's ear, his lips so close they brushed the other's boy soft skin. He kept his lips in that exact position as he began to sing the song he could just barely make out in the distance, "_Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you." _

The whole time he sang he swayed slowly with Kurt who had begun to meld himself even closer to Blaine, as if that were even possible. Blaine smiled, loving the feeling of Kurt in his arms, so content and blissful. It was nice to see Kurt not so hyped up or with any of his trademark attitude. While he loved everything about it Kurt, sometimes it was nice to see this fiery boy quiet and peaceful for at least a moment. Blaine picked back up on the song as it was nearing the end.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. No, I can't help falling in love with you." _Blaine finished with a little flourish, as always. Kurt opened his eyes which he hadn't even realized had been closed until the moment Blaine's lips stopped brushing up against his ear and his beautiful voice had stopped singing. This time it was Kurt who bridged the distance between them, as little as it was. His lips met Blaine's as quickly as he could possibly get them there. They were in the middle of the sidewalk, in the middle of town, in the middle of a rainstorm which was starting to pick up again and none of that mattered. All that mattered was how Blaine tasted of black coffee and strawberry gum, which didn't seem like a good combination but was just right at that moment. The feeling of Blaine's strong arms around his tiny frame and the way every place Blaine's body touched his felt like pure electricity was running through him in a very good way. Blaine broke the kiss as the rain began to get heavy again. Their faces were just inches apart and Kurt couldn't help but think about how beautiful those raindrops looked hanging from his boyfriend's beautiful long eyelashes.

"Come on," Blaine said reaching for Kurt's hand, "It's getting bad again and I gotta get you home before your dad freaks."

Kurt took the outstretched hand and intertwined their fingers tightly before he was being pulled after a jogging Blaine. He couldn't help but think, as his wet hair fell in his eyes, how ironic that he looked his worst when he was feeling his absolute best. He let the thought go easily as he met the pace of the boy who was holding his hand as well as his heart.

_Well? Let me know what you think. Depending on school I think I will write a little something like this each week or so but I don't want to commit myself to any multi-chapter stories until the summer. Let me know if you would be interested in reading more or not. THANKS!_


End file.
